Segredos de uma Promessa
by Janaina Potter
Summary: Harry Potter e Gina Weasley eram um casal apaixonado, apesar das tentativas de Petúnia Dursley, tia de Harry, para separá-los, o casal sempre continuou unido. Após uma discussão com sua tia, Harry decidiu que iria fazer de uma vez por todas o que mais que


Nunca vou dizer adeus

Nunca vou dizer adeus

- Droga! - Gina Weasley praguejava baixinho enquanto tentava tirar a mancha de vinho do seu vestido. O havia comprado especialmente para a ocasião, um vestido frente única, que deixava suas costas á mostra, com um decote generoso, sem ser vulgar. Não era um Chanel, ou um Armani, como o da maior parte das convidadas, mas havia gostado imensamente dele.

Desde que colocara os pés dentro daquela casa sentiu que não era bem recebida. Todos haviam lançado um olhar mortal sobre ela, talvez para que ela se sentisse inferior á aquelas pessoas, mas logo que chegou á porta e sentiu a mão de Harry segurar pocessivamente sua cintura, como se para lhe dar forças, ignorou os olhares maldosos e foi gentilmente cumprimentar os convidados.

A festa estava acontecendo na mansão Dursley, a casa da tia de Harry e Hermione. Até algum tempo atrás, ambos moravam ali, e Gina era freqüentadora assídua da casa, apesar de nunca ter se sentido bem naquela imensa mansão.

Harry e Hermione haviam perdidos os pais quando eram ainda bebês e foram criados por Petúnia Dursley, uma mulher elegante, que parecia ser feito aço, com o coração duro como um pedra. Era conhecida como "a magnata do gelo", por dirigir a Potter's Corporation com uma frieza e precisão incrível. Logo após a morte dos Potter's, muitos diziam que ela, na verdade, só havia ficado com os sobrinhos, pois sabiam que ambos haviam herdado uma grande fortuna. Mas os boatos se calaram ao verem que ela realmente era afeiçoada aos sobrinhos. Apesar de demonstrar claramente sua preferência por Harry.

Harry e Hermione mesmo sendo gêmeos não eram nada parecidos, enquanto Harry era alto, de cabelos pretos em desalinho e seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda que brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas, Hermione era mais baixa, com os cabelos e olhos castanhos, um corpo cheio de curvas e lábios sedutores. Sempre foi apaixonada por Ronald irmão de Gina, mas ele a via somente como "a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo", e nada mais. Os quatro foram criados praticamente juntos por Molly Weasley, mãe de Rony e Gina, e babá dos Potter's. Amou-lhes como se fosse mãe de ambos, coisa que Petúnia, por estar muito ocupada com a empresa, nunca fez. Sendo assim cresceram juntos, e acabou que Gina e Harry se apaixonaram e resolveram se casar.

Agora estava ela sentada na tampa de um vaso sanitário tentando tirar uma mancha enorme de seu vestido enquanto, provavelmente, aquela Cho estava dizendo para o Harry que ele merecia coisa muito melhor. A garota nunca perdia uma oportunidade de humilhar Gina, desde que havia voltado da escola, conseguia forma situações para constrangê-la, mas agora tinha sido a gota d'agua... Fingir que tropeçava e derramar vinho na sua roupa... Essa já era velha! Mas se aquela "Chinesa de Araque" estava pensando que ia ficar por aquilo mesmo, estava muito enganada...

- Gina está tudo bem? – A voz de Hermione chegou aos seus ouvidos a tirando do transe em que estava.

- Está sim Mi. - Levantou-se e abriu a porta dando passagem para a cunhada entrar. – Onde está Harry?

- Ainda está lá no jardim. Eu pensei que ele fosse bater na Cho, mas ela bem que merecia aquela v...

- Calma Mione, só foi um pouco de vinho, amanhã eu mando para a lavanderia e esse vestido vai ficar novo.

- Eu não sei como você tem paciência com essa garota, se fosse comigo eu não sei o que teria feito.

- Já passou apesar dessa louca tentar estragar a minha festa de noivado ela não conseguiu...

- È assim que se fala cunhadinha, agora vamos voltar pra lá e fingir que nada aconteceu, mas antes vamos ao quarto que minha tia insiste em deixar aqui nessa casa, ver se achamos um casaco para você colocar em cima do vestido e esconder essa mancha.

Harry Potter estava com uma raiva tão grande de sua tia que se duvidasse poderia bater nela. Ela não tinha o direito de convidar aquela chinesa oferecida para sua festa de noivado, na verdade era para ter somente os mais chegados e não aquele bando de gente que só o olhavam como se fosse um louco por estar noivando com a filha da empregada da casa.

Na verdade tanto ele como Hermione consideravam mais os Weasley's como sua família do que a própria Petúnia sabiam que todos achavam que quando chegasse à hora de se casar ele não escolheria Gina, e sim Cho. As palavras de sua tia ainda martelando em seus ouvidos "Divirta-se bastante com a ruiva querido, se você realmente gosta dela pode ate tê-la como amante, mas a mulher com quem você deve se casar é sem duvida alguma é Cho"

Admitia que Cho Chang fosse lindíssima, com cabelos longos e escuros, um corpo escultural de dar inveja a qualquer uma, e poderia levar qualquer homem a loucura simplesmente com um olhar. Mas não era por ela que o coração de Harry Potter batia forte, ele era louco por sua ruiva, mesmo que ela não tivesse um corpo escultural, um olhar sedutor, era ela a sua escolhida. A mulher que aos olhos de Harry era perfeita a mulher que ele queria dividir todos os momentos de sua vida...

- Harry, que bom que te achei – Ronald Weasley se encostou à árvore ao lado de Harry e entregou a ele uma taça de vinho. - A Gi não conseguiu tirar a mancha do vestido e Mione subiu com ela até o quarto pra pegar um casaco...

- A Chang achou que iria estragar o bom humor da Gi, mas essa é minha garota.

- E por falar nela – Ronald apontou para duas garotas uma morena e outra ruiva – As mulheres da sua vida – Disse tirando sarro da cara de Harry.

- Pelo menos eu tenho mulheres na minha vida - respondeu enquanto entregava a taça para Rony e seguia em direção de Gina e Hermione.

O ruivo deu uma risada amarela, e entregou as taças para um garçom que estava passando.

- E aí maninha conseguiu limpar o seu lindo vestidinho?

- Não enche Rony. – Disse Gina dirigindo- se a Harry – Já está tarde e eu to querendo ir embora, será que nós poderíamos ir agora?

- Claro minha gatinha, seu desejo é uma ordem...

- Vocês já estão indo? Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, não esgotei a minha cota de petiscos hoje ainda. – Rony disse enchendo a mão com algumas empadinhas que um garçom estava servido, Hermione simplesmente revirou os olhos. – Mas eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho, você me faz companhia Hermione? Prometo que te levo direitinho pra casa depois.

- Eu fico com você mais um pouco, mas não precisa me levar em casa depois. Eu vim com o meu carro.

- Já que vocês vão ficar, tchau e obrigada pela ajuda, e pelo casaco! – Gina disse dando um abraço caloroso em Hermione e no irmão.

- Que é isso? Você sabe que você é a minha cunhadinha preferida?

- Claro que eu sei! Eu sou a sua única cunhada... – Harry também abraçou a irmã e Rony, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Gina – Se comportem crianças! – Ela mandou um beijinho no ar para os dois e saiu com Harry.

- Gina Weasley! Volte aqui! - Sorriu quando a ruiva lhe mostrou a língua e pedalou com mais vontade a sua bicicleta.

Estavam ambos indo a uma feira comunitária no centro da cidade, resolveram sair de bicicleta, pois o dia estava lindo e nada melhor do que um passeio de bicicleta para começar bem.

Gina "estacionou" sua bicicleta enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com a dele, o moreno a abraçou e passaram contentes pela entrada da feira.

- E aí aonde vamos?

- Precisa mesmo perguntar? – Harry sorriu maroto, era incrível como aquela ruiva o conhecia tão bem.

- É só para não perder o costume. - Fez cara de quem está pensando - Já sei, ataque ao milho verde...

Dez minutos depois ambos estavam se lambuzando com a manteiga que escorria do milho quente, comeram cachorro quente com Coca-Cola, e por último Gina comprou um enorme algodão-doce que a ruiva praticamente sumia atrás.

- Se por um acaso você conseguir se limpar - Harry estava se deliciando com o jeito da ruiva que mais parecia uma criança do que uma mulher de dezenove anos - Nós poderíamos tirar uma foto.

- Foto?Onde?

- Ali amor – Harry apontou para uma barraca onde se podiam colocar a cabeça através de buracos redondos e tirar uma foto sobre trajes exóticos.

Escolheram uma fantasia de rei e rainha e por mais estranho que pareça ambos ficaram muito bem na foto. Pagaram o fotógrafo que elogiou a foto, Gina agradeceu e Harry se limitou a sorrir.

- Ahh! Olha Harry um jogo de argolas – Harry mal teve tempo de visualizar a barraca e a ruiva já o estava puxando, em direção ao tal jogo de argolas. - Nós podemos não é?

- Claro que sim meu amor. – Harry pagou ao homem atrás do balcão que entregou a Gina duas vezes o maço habitual de argolas já que a garota era totalmente inexperiente.

Harry a olhava divertido após algumas tentativas frustradas da ruiva ele resolveu intervir:

- Qual é o prêmio que você está querendo?

- A corrente que tem duas metades e que juntas formam um coração.

- Você tem certeza que não quer o urso de pelúcia?

- Não! Eu quero a corrente, sempre tive vontade de ter uma assim. Ela representa o amor daí eu posso ficar com uma parte e você com outra...

- Seu desejo é uma ordem minha rainha – Harry fez uma reverência em direção de Gina e pegou as últimas argolas que estavam em sua mão. Na segunda tentativa conseguiu a corrente para ela e viu que seus olhos brilhavam como se tivesse recebido a mais linda jóia do mundo.

- Então, a senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Mais algodão-doce.

Harry comprou mais um pouco de algodão-doce e seguiram em direção as suas bicicletas.

- Está cansada?

- Não muito.

- Quero te levar num lugar lindo, quer ir?

- Só se for agora.

Seguiram lentamente com Harry um pouco a frente, cada um absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos. Se dirigiram a área rural um pouco afastada da cidade, Gina já estava cansada quando ele desembarcou e ela o imitou. Entraram em uma clareira onde tinha um enorme carvalho e em frente um riacho de águas límpidas.

- Oh! Amor é lindo – Os olhos de Gina estavam arregalados com a beleza do lugar em que estavam.

- Que bom que você gostou, sempre quis te trazer aqui.

- Estou feliz que você o tenha feito – Ambos sentaram em baixo do carvalho e ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Gina se levantou abruptamente.

-O que foi? – Harry olhou assustado para ela.

- Quero fazer uma coisa – vendo que Harry iria tirar sarro dela acrescentou rápido – Não é isso que você está pensando seu chato.

- Então o que é?

- Levante daí um pouco, será que você consegue mover essa pedra? – Ela apontou para uma pedra mediana, as margens do riacho.

- Ta! Me deixa procurar alguma coisa pra poder fazer uma alavanca - Mesmo não entendendo nada Harry achou um galho, que ele colocou embaixo da pedra e a moveu. – Aqui está madame.

Gina tirou sua corrente do pescoço e fez o mesmo com a de Harry, fechou os olhos como se estivesse fazendo um pedido e colocou ambas no lugar que a pedra estava á instantes atrás, depois pediu a Harry para que recolocasse a pedra no lugar.

- Para que isso Gi?

- Essas correntes serão o nosso vínculo, um vínculo físico, enquanto elas estiverem aqui unidas nesse lugar maravilhoso, nós também estaremos de corpo e alma. Combinado?

- Combinado – ele sorriu – Mas estamos sendo muito românticos não acha?

- Por que não? Quando se é afortunado o bastante para se ter amor, temos de comemorar! Fazer com que tenha um lar!

- Tem razão, então aqui é o nosso ninho de amor...

- Então agora vamos fazer uma promessa. Eu, Gina - Olhou bem nos olhos de Harry como se fosse a última vez em que se olhavam assim - prometo que enquanto viver não esquecerei o que tem aqui e o que representa. Agora é sua vez.

- Eu, Harry prometo que nunca vou dizer adeus para o nosso amor e que nada nem ninguém podra nos separar...

Se beijaram e logo depois começaram a rir, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Simplesmente porque é bom ser jovem e estar apaixonado.


End file.
